Treetops
Author's Note *This is the fourth book in the Transformer series. If you haven't even started the series yet, and you want to know what's happening, then read that first! *My writing style is forever changing. But I'm almost always writing it. If I'm not, I've either given the person permission to take over (which I will state almost everywhere possible so all the admins see it) or they're aren't supposed to be writing it, and I'm going to delete it, whether I like it or not. This is my story, based off a couple of stories I've read (such as The Twoleg Prophecy, ever read it? It's interesting!), and I don't want any help. Yet. *This is based off what I think of at the last second. If it sounds cheesy, too bad! *Anyway, I'm done. I hope you all like it! *One more thing. This is in the old forest, where the original and half The New Prophecy took place. Sorry for any confusion. *''Now'' I'm done! enjoy! Forests are life Chapter 1 :I stared at the four cats in front of me. :"Waterheart?" Snakepaw asked again. "Is that you?" :"Yes," I sighed. "It is me." :That made the four cats stare at me more. I just talked to them, and they had understood. And I understood them. :"I can explain," I said quickly, transforming back. :"You don't have to," Gorsestar snarled. "We've already seen." :"You have," I mewed, trailing off. :"How long did you think you could hide this from us?" Gorsestar asked, his voice raising with every word. "This is huge!" :"I'm different," I mewed desperately. "So what?" :"We don't need different cats in our Clan," Gorsestar growled. "We need cats that are going to be loyal all the time." :"I am loyal!" I burst out. "Just because I'm like this doesn't mean I'm not loyal! I just fought off-" :"How do we know that?" Gorsestar asked. "We have no proof." :"You do-" :"We don't." Snakepaw stepped forward. "I was lying about Mudstar." :I stared at him. What's going on? :"She forced me to lie, saying it was all part of being a warrior," Snakepaw continued, his voice getting harder and more angry with every word. "And I assumed it was true." His voice was filled with scorn. "I hate it here. ThunderClan is evil." :I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do, either. :Snakepaw had betrayed me. What a great apprentice. ---- ::::Rustlepaw crept forward, smelling ThunderClan territory. Her mentor, Volefoot, stood behind her, watching. ::::ThunderClan was where her brother was. And she didn't want him to be. ::::She was going to get him back. ---- :I turned away from the four cats that I thought were my friends. I was leaving. :I started my long walk back to camp. :But Goldfoot stopped me. "Why are you going that way?" he growled. :"Because I just fought off Mudstar, I'm tired and hungry, and I've got nowhere else to go," I mewed snidely. :"You're not going back." Goldfoot paced around me until he was blocking my way back. "Not ever." :"But-" I stammered. :"You're a traitor," Goldfoot growled. :"If you're found on ThunderClan territory after sunset today, you will be treated as any other cat would," Gorsestar growled. "Now, go." :I looked back once as I walked away. The only cat that looked sad about my exile was Brackenclaw. :I was going to come back. I just had to find a way. Chapter 2 :It was sunset. I was well into ThunderClan territory, looking for a place to live. I wasn't going to leave just because they told me to. :I had many thoughts. I could drive out the owl in the owl tree and live there, or I could climb a tree and build something as a Twoleg. :I decided to drive out the owl. :I found the owl tree, narrowly escaping the sunset patrol, and climbed up. The owl wasn't in it's nest. :It was my territory now. I marked it, and took guard, keeping out of sight from the ground below. :Life was going to be great. ---- ::Smoothpaw watched as his father leaped the gorge. ::"You can do it," Hareleap encouraged. "Just jump! You have all the power of StarClan now." ::That reassured Smoothpaw. He leaped across and landed, barely, on the other side. ::Today, Smoothpaw was going to see his mother. ---- :I heard a screech in the distance. The owl, I realized. :Taking guard, I stood straight up as the owl soared into sight. Unsheathing my claws, I bared my teeth at the large bird of prey. ---- ::Smoothpaw stood at the entrance of his old home. The place he had grown, the place he had been taken from. ::He hated ThunderClan. ---- :The owl was gone. I lived in my tree now. It was mine. :As long as ThunderClan didn't find me, I was safe. :I settled down and went to sleep. ---- :::Snakepaw stared at the Owl Tree. He was sure that he smelled Waterheart. She was up there. :::He scent-marked the tree, realizing at the last second that he still smelled faintly of ShadowClan. :::He glanced around for a moment before rushing away, with the faint tang of his old friend Waterheart with him. ---- :I watched as the apprentice scampered away. Feeling a pang of sadness, I remembered the day we met, which was only about a moon ago. :A stick snapped. :"Waterheart?" ---- ::Smoothpaw stepped into the camp. He saw WindClan cats gathered around one place. ::"What's that?" Hareleap asked. ::Smoothpaw weaved through the cats, forgetting that he was dead. ::Hareleap gasped. ::In the middle of the crowd was Mudstar's dead body. ---- :I pressed myself against the inside of the nest. :A golden body pushed itself up. :"Brackenclaw?" :"Waterheart." Brackenclaw settled down inside. :"What do you want?" I snarled. :"I want to be with you." Brackenclaw looked confused. "I'm your father." :"I can't trust anyone in ThunderClan right now," I mumbled. "I'm sorry." :"I understand that, Waterheart," Brackenclaw mewed. "But Snakepaw found you." :I blinked. He had? :"It hasn't even been a day, Waterheart. How long did you think you could keep this up?" :"Longer than this," I mumbled. :And then a voice, not Brackenclaw', yowled, "Waterheart! Get down here!" Chapter 3 :I hissed in surprise as I recognized Runningfoot's voice. :"Why is he here?" :"Because he had to lead ThunderClan." :"All of ThunderClan is here?" I gasped. :"The warriors and apprentices are," Brackenclaw told me. "And Goldfoot and Gorsestar." ---- ::Smoothpaw gasped. ::"What?" Hareleap asked. ::"Mudstar- dead-" ::Hareleap let loose a yowl of pain and sadness. None of the WindClan cats seemed to hear it. ---- :"How do they know?" I demanded. :Brackenclaw stared at me sadly. "Gorsestar has a way of knowing things, Waterheart." :"But who did whoever saw me tell first?" :"Snakepaw didn't exactly see you. He smelled you," Brackenclaw pointed out. "And, he told me first." :I blinked. :"What did you think?" Brackenclaw asked. :"I thought he would go straight to Gorsestar," I mumbled. :"He's still your friend," Brackenclaw mewed. "Don't forget that." ---- :::Snakepaw watched as Waterheart clawed her way down the tree. :::Gorsestar looked at him. "You were right," he meowed. "Good job." :::Snakepaw didn't feel any pride at all. :::Waterheart finished her agonizing climb down the tree and turned to stare at her Clan mates. :::"Why didn't you tell us?" Runningfoot burst out. He had been devastated during Waterheart's time out of camp. :::"It was supposed to be a secret." Waterheart stared at the ground. :::"We would of accepted you for it," Goldfoot mewed quietly. "We would of supported you, and helped you. This could be a huge strength for ThunderClan." :::"But it isn't," Gorsestar mewed, stepping forward. "Because you didn't tell us, and you lied." ''' :::"We can't trust you anymore," Birdheart whispered.' :::'And then it was Snakepaw's turn. "We thought we could, but now we can't. If we had used it right, none of the Clans would know. But now they do. And maybe they want to kill you."' ---- :I glared at Snakepaw. "What?" :"Now you're a threat. You're a target. You've put the whole Clan in danger, Waterheart." Snakepaw lowered his head. :I knew I was, but I wasn't really aware of it until now. "I need protection. I can't fight off an entire Clan of WindClan cats. They'll probably let Bigstar know, too." :"What about Treefur?" Gorsestar pointed out. Treefur was the new leader of RiverClan, after I had killed Stonestar when he attacked ThunderClan, attempting to kill me after I'd lied to him on my journey home after I'd gotten captured by Twolegs. :"Good point," I mumbled. :"But, they'll probably think Mudstar is crazy," I pointed out. :Snakepaw tilted his head at me. "You never know with them." :"You never know..." Gorsestar repeated. Then he continued the sentence... "why I'm letting Waterheart rejoin ThunderClan." Chapter 4 :I gasped. There were a couple hisses in the crowd of cats as my friends- Brackenfur, Goldfoot, Snakepaw, Runningfoot, and Birdheart- jumped forward. :"Wait." Gorsestar stepped forward. "You're going to be re-trained." :"As an apprentice?" I asked. :Gorsestar shook his head. "No, as a member of ThunderClan." ---- ::''Smoothpaw couldn't hear anything as he crept through the forest on StarClan's territory. He was well aware that some cat was watching him, but he ignored the feeling as he sniffed the air, inhaling the scent of delicious meat. ::He crouched closer to the ground, trying to focus on the scents of prey wafting through the trees. He licked his lips as he focused on a squirrel, something he had not eaten often during his life on the moorland. ::But he was finding it hard to focus, because two voices were coming closer, two voices he had known all his life. ::He ran towards his mother and father as they broke through the cover of the trees surrounding them. ---- :"How do you do that?" I asked. :"You obviously need a reteaching on the Warrior Code," Gorsestar pointed out mildly. "So we're going to teach it to you." :A brown cat, a warrior, stepped forward. "You'll remember it forever." :I stared at him. This cat was the guard the day Smoothpaw escaped. The day he died. :"Bearface," Gorsestar mewed, "she will. Please stop stating what every cat already knows." :"But she might not know it." Bearface stepped forward, growling. "Do you not respect what I say?" :Gorsestar's eyes widened. "Of course I do-" :"Then show it," Bearface interrupted, growling. :Gorsestar stood there for a heartbeat as Bearface slipped through the crowd, leading the way back to the ThunderClan camp. :"I guess we're going now," Gorsestar mewed quietly. He suddenly seemed much older, and more tired. I suddenly hated Bearface. :I ran forward to catch up with him. "What was that for?" I hissed at him. "He obviously does respect what you say; why do you have to challenge his leadership in front of the entire Clan?" :Bearface looked at me, his face revealing no emotion. :"He's doing the best he can," I continued, my voice rising. "You don't know how hard it is to be a leader, because you're separated from them. You lose your connection with them as soon as you get your nine lives." :"How would you know?" Bearface growled. :"Because it's obvious," I hissed. :"Not to me," Bearface hissed back. :I was suddenly fed up with his anger and hostility. I raised one paw and clawed him across the face. ---- ::::Rustlepaw watched as ThunderClan sprang into action. Bearface instantly moved away from Waterheart as ThunderClan encircled her. ::::Snakepaw hissed at Bearface, his white pelt bristling and teeth bared. ::::Rustlepaw couldn't bear to see her own brother, born in ShadowClan, defend ThunderClan from trouble. ::::And she stepped out of the trees. ---- :::Snakepaw stopped hissing and stared at his sister. :::He hadn't seen her since before he left the nursery on that fateful day that he had left ShadowClan. He wondered how life in ShadowClan was going. :::"Rustlekit?" Snakepaw asked cautiously, "what are you doing here?" :::"Protecting you," replied his sister. "And I'm Rustle''paw'' now."' :::'"But what are you protecting me from? I should be protecting you from all these ThunderClan cats."' :::'"You don't belong in ThunderClan," Rustlepaw growled. Her golden brown pelt was hit by the sun and Snakepaw suddenly felt that any cat that got to be with her was lucky.' :::Snap out of it,'' he told himself. ''You're part of ThunderClan now.'' ---- :Leaning over to the white apprentice, I whispered, "Is that your sister?" :If Snakepaw heard me, he didn't answer. He's probably overwhelmed, I thought. :It was time for Snakepaw to decide on his loyalties. Chapter 5 :I sighed as I remembered my time as a prisoner in the ThunderClan camp. :But, then again, there was no need to. :I was one. ---- ::Smoothpaw scampered forward across the short grass and reached his parents. "Mudstar! Hareleap!" ::Mudstar gave him a confused look and turned to Hareleap. "You said we would be here ''alone." '' ::Smoothpaw stopped short as Hareleap gave him a look of pain. "I know, but..." he mewed, trailing off. ::Smoothpaw didn't know what to think. ::Mudstar shot a scornful look at Smoothpaw. "I wanted to be ''alone with just you," she spat. "Do you ever listen to me?"'' ::"I do-" ::''Hareleap was cut off by Mudstar. "Then why am I ''here?" she asked. "With him?" ::"Because I wanted to let him know that you were here, and maybe you would be happier with all of us." Hareleap's normal look of calm was being replaced with one of absolute confusion and fear. ::What would StarClan's future bring? ---- :ThunderClan was reteaching me in the cruelest way possible- making me prisoner. I could remember the den with Smoothpaw- this was a cruel reminder of what I had done to WindClan- at least, what every cat thought I did. :I could feel Smoothpaw's presence in the den. This was where he had spent the last six moons of his life. :"Water." :ThunderClan was calling me by my rouge name. I was refusing to answer to it- that was not my name. :"Water." :I did not reply. :"Water." :I curled up in the back of the den. I was feeling tired. :A cat came into the den. "Water. Come now." :I showed no emotion as I shifted in my nest. :I heard a growl behind me. "Get up now." :I got up. "No need to sound annoyed," I mumbled to Goldfoot as I went past him. ---- :::Snakepaw watched as Waterheart was pushed along out of the camp. He couldn't be mentored until she was restored to her original position, because he refused to be mentored by anyone else. And no other cat wanted to mentor a cat from another Clan. :::He hadn't stopped thinking about his sister since the day before, when Waterheart had been banned from the Clan, and then had been re-welcomed. Rustlepaw had looked so angry when he had retreated to guard Waterheart with the rest of the Clan. :::Bearface had also betrayed ThunderClan to go to ShadowClan. He had left with Rustlepaw almost instantly. :::Snakepaw didn't care. He had ThunderClan to support him. ---- Gorsestar sat in his den, listening to his Clan outside. He wondered how his sister was doing. Then his thoughts trailed to the thought of Waterheart. He wished she had told the Clan. He wondered what it was like to be her. Then he realized he probably didn't want to know, after all the things she was being put through- an apprentice, Bearface... the list went on and on. Gorsestar thought about Waterheart. She probably kept it from us so she wouldn't feel so stressed. So we couldn't use it to our advantage. Then he remembered the day she had gotten captured by Twolegs, and how she easily escaped. Did her strange ability have anything to do with not telling the Clans? Gorsestar made a decision, and quickly left the den. ---- Treestar sat in the center of the RiverClan camp, thinking about his new leadership. He was glad that the rouge had killed Stonestar. What was her name? Water? Stonestar had terrified his Clan into following him, challenging every cat, including his daughter, that dared to defy his orders. Treestar had done his best to stay loyal, but it was hard. He remembered how his Clanmates had hated him. Now they didn't. ---- Bigstar studied Rustlepaw, briefly remembering that her brother was part of ThunderClan now. The annoying kit wasn't his problem anymore, he thought happily. He watched as the golden brown apprentice leaped on a mouse, her chosen prey. She was learning fast. Faster than Snakepaw, anyway. Chapter 6 :I was shoved into the trees as Goldfoot brutally shoved me through ThunderClan territory. :"What?" I snarled. :"You'll know the warrior code in StarClan." ---- Gorsestar weaved through the trees, going around bushes and avoiding puddles. He followed the sound of grunting and hisses. The occasional growling echoed through the forest, and Gorsestar knew something was seriously wrong. Something that he had not commanded. He heard a strangled cry and a splash; and he knew where the pair of cats was. He headed towards the river. ---- :"What are you doing?" I spat. :"I told you, I'm teaching you the warrior code." Goldfoot shoved me further into the water. ---- When Gorsestar emerged from the cover of the trees, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Goldfoot!" he snarled. "What is going on? Goldfoot looked up and growled, "I'm teaching her the warrior code." "Not in the way I commanded," Gorsestar pointed out. Waterheart pulled her head out of the water, gasping for breath. "Gorsestar," she gasped, "save me!" ---- :I saw Gorsestar rush forward and leap on Goldfoot. I felt a pang of relief as Goldfoot let go of me and was thrown into the water. :I've got to get out of here, I realized. But I want to see what happens! :I saw a bush and raced behind it. I was out of sight of the two cats, but they weren't out of mine. :Perfect. ---- Gorsestar felt his head sink under the water. He reached out with his claws and grabbed Goldfoot. Goldfoot whirled out of the way and ducked into the water, giving Gorsestar a chance to stand and leap on him again. Goldfoot couldn't get out of the way, and he sunk under the water. "You're banned from ThunderClan," Gorsestar growled. "Forever." ---- :I watched as Gorsestar stood up and walked out of the river. Goldfoot stood up, his white pelt drenched. He shook the water off of his rust-colored feet, and stalked away. :As Gorsestar approached, I mewed, "He's banned." :Gorsestar nodded. :"What was that all about?" I asked him. :"Only Goldfoot can tell you that," Gorsestar replied. "And he did not tell me." :We walked through the trees back to ThunderClan. End of Book 4 The next book is called The Signs of Trouble. Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Transformer Series Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate